Love Is Complicated
by PichaChan
Summary: [HIATUS] Seorang Putri dengan seorang Vampire yang saling jatuh hati, walau mereka tahu bahwa itu akan menimbulkan banyak permasalahan dan halangan dalam kisah cinta mereka. SasuFem!Naru . CHAPTER 6 : KURAMA 1 / Gak pandai bikin Summary / Review&Review /
1. Beginning

_NatureLand, _sebuah negeri yang luas nan indah. Memiliki satu kerajaan yang berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah negeri, _EnternalKingdom. _Disebut demikian, karena menurut sejarah yang tertulis dan kesaksian penduduk sekitar. Kerajaan itu tak pernah runtuh atau hancur dan tetap berdiri kokoh walau di terjang angin, badai, ataupun gejala alam yang secara logika dapat menghancurkan ribuan rumah dalam sekejap. Begitu pun negeri ini tetap makmur, sejahtera dan tak pernah mengalami kerusakan selama beberapa puluh bahkan ratusan tahun lalu hingga sekarang. Menurut orang - orang , hal itu di sebabkan karena sebuah Kristal, _RainbowEye_. Letaknya ditengah kerajaan, tepat diantara dua lonceng emas yang menjadi symbol dari _EnternalKingdom_. Generasi ke generasi kerajaan tersebut diwariskan, saat ini kerajaan tersebut dipimpin oleh ** Uzumaki Naruto - **_TheMiraclePrincess._ Seluruh penduduk _NatureLand _sangat menghormati dan mencintai Naruto.

Naruto sangat mementingkan rakyatnya. Ia memimpin negeri ini seorang diri, walau berat namun Naruto percaya pada dirinya bahwa bisa memimpin negeri ini sampai batasnya. Para penduduk juga selalu percaya dan membantu Naruto membangun negeri ini serta melindunginya. Itulah yang membuat Naruto bisa bertahan untuk memimpin negeri yang luas ini. Naruto dengan para pemimpin negeri lain, saling membantu satu sama lain. Namun, ada sebuah negeri yang lain daripada yang lain. Negeri yang dingin nan kelam, terletak jauh dari negeri lainnya. DarknessLand, negeri para Vampir. Sejarah negeri tersebut, telah terdengar diseluruh negeri lain. Tak terkecuali, Naruto. Ia mendengar sejarah negeri tersebut dari sang ayah, sebelum beliau pergi ke tempat yang lebih indah.

.

.

.

_**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author - HikaruMinori**_

_**AssistantAutor - PichaChan**_

_**Disclaimer - Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei, HikaMino cuman meminjam untuk Fic ini**_

_**Rated - T**_

_**Pairing - SasuFem!Naru **_

_**Warning - Typo, Alur berantakan, Gaje, Masih kaku, DLL**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_.

.

.

.

Matahari telah menampakan diri diletak timur, sinarnya hangat saat menyentuk kulit. Suasana damai dan tenang tetap terasa di pagi ini. Semua orang melakukan aktifitas dengan senang, semangat, dan bersungguh-sungguh. Anak-anak berlari, bermain. Orang dewasa bekerja, berdagang dan berbelanja untuk keperluan. Tanpa terkecuali di dalam kerajaan. Prajurit-prajurit berkeliling berjaga, para dayang melakukan pekerjaannya.

Disalah satu kamar dalam kerajaan, dimana Naruto ada di dalamnya. Duduk di cermin riasnya, menyisir rambut pirangnya dan memberi sedikit polesan pada wajah cantiknya. Dengan memakai gaun kerajaan jingganya, Naruto melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Menyapa dan disapa para dayang atau prajurit yang tidak sengaja lewat dihadapannya. Merasa jenuh dalam kerajaan terus-menerus, Naruto berfikir alakah baiknya ia keluar mencari sedikit angin untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya.

"Tunggu, tuan putri?!" teriak seorang prajurit, saat melihat Naruto keluar kerajaan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut pada sang prajurit.

"Mengapa tuan putri di luar kerajaan?" bukan menjawab, sang prajurit justru bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari sedikit angin, untuk menghilangkan kejenuhanku," jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika saya menemani tuan putri?" saran prajurit tersebut.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya akan pergi ke taman kerajaan saja. Lebih baik kau lakukan kembali tugasmu,"

ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusan tuan putri. Saya permisi," sahut sang prajurit sebelum berlalu pergi.

Setelah itu, Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju taman kerajaan yang letaknya tak jauh dari kerajaan. Taman kerajaan tersebut bernama _ColorfullPark_, sebuah taman yang luas dan terdapat jenis tanaman hijau disisi kanan-kiri, lalu dipenuhi bunga-bunga aneka warna indah nan cerah. Taman itu tidak hanya dikunjungi penghuni kerajaan, penduduk pun dapat mengunjunginya. Tak perlu waktu lama, Naruto telah sampai di taman. _'Damai-nya..,' _batinnya. Naruto memutarkan badannya beberapa kali, menikmati hembusan angin yang tanpa sengaja melintas di sekitarnya dengan lembut.

**BRUUK…?!**

Dengan sengaja, Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya diantara bunga-bunga yang ada di sekitarnya. Suasana inilah yang dibutuhkan Naruto sekarang, suasana yang nyaman nan tenang. Tak peduli ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian atau tidak, yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah istirahat untuk melepas semua beban dan menjadi bebas. Kicauan burung menjadi alunan indah dalam pendengarannya, hembusan angin pun turut membelai wajah serta helaian rambutnya dengan lembut, dan bunga-bunga yang menjadi alasnya ikut serta memberi sentuhan halus pada kulit tan mulusnya. Semua itu menuntut Naruto untuk memejamkan mata lebih dalam, lalu perlahan-lahan membawanya terlelap dan terbang ke alam mimpinya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, ada seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. Semakin lama, semakin dekat. Hanya dengan hitungan menit orang itu telah berada di dekat Naruto yang tengah terlelap. Mengambil tempat di samping Naruto, memandanginya dengan penuh rasa senang. Dengan hati-hati, ia menyentuh pipi _chubby _Naruto menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Sentuhan pertama tidak mendapat respon, sentuhan kedua terlihat Naruto sedikit tak nyaman, sentuhan ketiga membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Hal itu membuat sang pelaku tersentak dan menjauh beberapa senti dari posisi sebelumnya.

"Akh..,?!" sentak orang itu.

"Ah, siapa?" tanya Naruto setelah membenarkan posisi-nya menjadi duduk.

"A-aku.., k-k-konoha-konohamaru.., s-salam k-ke-kenal.., tu-tuan putri," jawab orang itu a.k.a Konohamaru dengan gugup.

"Oh, Konohamaru. Bersikaplah biasa dan panggil aku seperti kau memanggil orang lain yang sebaya denganku," ucap Naruto lembut.

"Kalau gitu, nee-chan saja boleh?" sahut Konohamaru pelan.

"Terserah kamu saja. Jadi, kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" tanya Naruto tak lupa dengan senyumnya.

"Tadi aku sedang bermain bersama temanku, tanpa sengaja aku terpisah dengan temanku. Lalu, aku melihat nee-chan sedang terlelap disini. Karena tak biasanya, nee-chan keluar dari kerajaan. Tapi, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud membangunkan nee-chan. Sumimasen..," jelas Konohamaru.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," ucap Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah, nee-chan. Aku pergi dulu, mencari temanku. Jaa~ ..," pamit Konohamaru, lalu berdiri.

"Jaa~.., sampai ketemu lagi, Konohamaru..," kata Naruto sebelum Konohamaru berlalu pergi.

Beberapa menit setelah Konohamaru pergi, Naruto memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat ia berada. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke kerajaan, tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat seorang pemuda tengah terlelap disalah satu pohon yang ada disana. Tampilan pemuda itu layaknya seorang pangeran, Naruto merasa asing dengan pemuda itu. _'Siapa dia?' _batin Naruto penasaran. Dengan hati-hati, Naruto menghampiri pemuda itu. Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, pahatan Tuhan yang sempurna. Mata onyx hitamnya, kulit putihnya, dan tampilan rambut hitamnya yang melawan gravitasi. Tanpa sadar pun pipi Naruto memerah tipis, lalu Naruto berbalik berniat untuk berlalu pergi sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau kemana, putri?" sahut seseorang.

"Akh..?!" sentak Naruto.

"He'em.., aku hanya ingin kembali ke kerajaan. Kalau saya boleh tahu, siapakah kamu?" ucap Naruto setelah berhasil me-rileks diri dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku, putri. Aku hanya seorang pemuda yang menumpang untuk istirahat sejenak dari perjalanannya, hingga seorang putri cantik menghampiriku," ucapnya secara bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto.

"A-a-aku tidak menghampirimu. A-aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat di dekatmu," sahut Naruto gugup seraya mundur ketika pemuda itu mendekat.

Langkah Naruto terhenti, ketika punggungnya menyentuh pohon lain. _'Sial..?!' _batin Naruto kesal. Melihat Naruto lengah, pemuda itu memanfaatkan kesempatan. Dijepitnya Naruto diantara kedua tangannya dan sebuah pohon. Benar-benar posisi yang merugikan bagi Naruto. Dengan seringai yang terukir sempurna di wajah, pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto, semakin dekat, lebih dekat lagi, menutup jarak di antara mereka, dan…,

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

Bagi yang udah pernah baca, nantikan saja chap selanjutnya. Ini sengaja tidak di publish barengan, tapi satu-satu. HikaMino akan memakai akun ini sebagai perantara mem-publish fic kami, karena akun kami yang HikaruMinori tidak bisa dibuka (lupa password_#plaak_). Mohon di Review&amp;Review yaa.


	2. Meeting

_Langkah Naruto terhenti, ketika punggungnya menyentuh pohon lain. 'Sial..?!' batin Naruto kesal. Melihat Naruto lengah, pemuda itu memanfaatkan kesempatan. Dijepitnya Naruto diantara kedua tangannya dan sebuah pohon. Benar-benar posisi yang merugikan bagi Naruto. Dengan seringai yang terukir sempurna di wajah, pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto, semakin dekat, lebih dekat lagi, menutup jarak di antara mereka, dan…,_

_._

_._

_._

_**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author - HikaruMinori**_

_**AssistantAuthor - PichaChan**_

_**Disclaimer - Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei, Mino-chan cuman meminjam untuk Fic ini**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Pairing - SasuFem!Naru **_

_**Warning - Typo, Alur berantakan, Gaje, Masih kaku, DLL**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hmpfft..,"

"Kau sangat bodoh dengan wajah itu, putri," ejek pemuda itu.

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan mendorong jauh pemuda itu.

"A-APA…?!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah merah, sangat merah karena mehana rasa kesalnya.

"Memang kau bodoh 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan santai.

"KAU…! SIAPA SIH KAU INI..?" bentak Naruto dengan emosi yang keluar dari sekitar tubuhnya.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Pangeran dari _DarknessLand_," ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau dari _DarknessLand_ ? Berarti kau..," kata Naruto setelah emosi-nya menghilang, belum selesai Naruto berkata, Sasuke telah memotong perkataannya.

"Iya, aku seorang Vampire," kata Sasuke yang mengerti arah perkataan Naruto.

Keheningan menghampiri mereka, tak ada yang mau berbicara. Hanya memandang satu sama lain, berbicara dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga pada akhirnya, sebuah suara misterius menghancurkan keheningan diantara mereka. _**'Kembalilah..' **_suara seperti bisikan, terucap dengan santai, namun ada nada penekanan pada suara itu. Seolah-olah mengajak seseorang untuk kembali. Setelah suara itu menghilang, Sasuke langsung membuka suara.

"Aku harus kembali ke negeri 'ku, suara tadi sepertinya di tunjukkan padaku," ucap Sasuke sebelum berlalu, dan menghilang di antara pepohonan.

Melihat itu, Naruto hanya terpaku dalam diam. _'Padahal ada banyak hal yang ingin ku tanya'kan padanya.. hah~' _batin Naruto kecewa. Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke kerajaan., tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata mengawasinya sedari tadi.

.

.

.

"Selamat pulang, tuan putri," ucap seseorang, ketika melihat Naruto telah berada di kerajaan.

"Ah, iya. Shizune-san, kenapa ada disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Memang kenapa? Apa kau tidak senang?" kata Shizune dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"T-Tidak, aku hanya bingung, bukankah kau harusnya masih di _SeaLand_," ucap Naruto dengan cepat.

"Ya, memang seharusnya aku masih di _SeaLand _, namun, Tsunade-_sama _memanggilku secara mendadak," jelas Shizune.

"Hmm, begitu ya," ucap Naruto mengerti.

Setelah perbincangan kecil itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk ikut Shizune ke ruang Tsunade. Koridor demi koridor dilewati, tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah tiba di depan pintu berkayu jati setinggi 7 meter dan selebar 5 meter, tidak lupa dilapisi berlian berkilau disekitar-nya. Sebelum memasuki pintu megah itu, Shizune mengetuk terlebih dahulu, barulah Shizune dan Naruto membuka pintu secara perlahan, lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Terlihat di depan mata, seorang wanita paruh baya memakai baju kerajaan, tengah mencicipi teh hangat di balik meja santainya. Wanita itu adalah Tsunade – _FortuneQueen. _Mendapati ada tamu diundang dan tak diundang, Tsunade menyuruh tamu tersebut untuk duduk di kursi yang kosong. Tsunade dengan anggun menuangkan teko berisi teh kedalam cangkir yang tersedia di meja tersebut.

"Minumlah dulu."

"Sebelum ke topic pembicaraan, tak kusangka seorang Naruto mau datang keruangan 'ku tanpa di paksa. Ada apa?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya ada apa padamu, _Baa-san_?" jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Hm, sudah pintar menjawab rupanya. Baiklah, aku mulai pertemuan ini. Kita akan membicarakan tentang _'Pangeran DarknessLand, Uchiha Sasuke" _jelas Tsunade dengan raut wajah berubah serius.

Dalam sedetik ruang itu langsung mengeluarkan aura suram dan cukup tertekan. Sehingga menyebabkan orang-orang di dalam atau di luar ruangan itu merasakan seperti ada malaikat kematian di dekat mereka. Bahkan, Shizune maupun Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Jantung mereka berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. _'A-Apa yang terja-jadi..?'_ batin mereka bertanya-tanya.

"Naruto, jujur kau bertemu dengan orang itu 'kan?" tanya Tsunade sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

"T-T-Tidak s-sengaja bertemu kok," jawab Naruto terbata-bata.

"Kalau kau Shizune?" tanya Tsunade pada Shizune.

"A-Aku tak pernah bertemu," ucap Shizune sejujur-jujurnya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Dengarkan semua ucapan 'ku secara baik-baik..," kata Tsunade, sebelum mem-fokus'kan pembicaraan ke topic. Naruto maupun Shizune hanya mengangguk, tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

Perbincangan itu, berakhir selama tiga jam. Naruto sudah berada dalam kamarnya, berbaring di ranjang _QueenSize._ Shizune? Dia sudah kembali ke _SeaLand._ Dengan perasaan masih tertekan dengan apa yang terjadi di ruangan Tsunade, membuat Naruto benar-benar ingin pingsan, karena batin-nya yang tidak kuat lagi. _'Haaahh…, lebih baik 'ku mendinginkan diriku,' _batin Naruto. Akhirnya, Naruto bangkit dari ranjang-nya dan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

_**Crsss…rsss...**_

Bunyi shower, yang membuktikan bahwa sedang menyala dan terdapat seseorang di bawahnya sedang menikmati sentuha-sentuhan air yang mengenai helai demi helai rambut, dan juga kulit-nya. Hening, tak ada suara lain kecuali suara shower menyala. Naruto yang berada di antaranya, hanya diam layaknya patung. _'Apa benar yang dikatakan, Baa-san?' _batin-nya. Bergulat dengan pikirannya, membuat Naruto capek sendiri. Ingin tak peduli, namun pikiran yang ingin dia tenggelamkan, selalu muncul terus-menerus keatas permukaan. Tanpa sadar, Naruto menarik sudut bibir-nya menjadi sebuah senyuman manis. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, hanya dia dan _Kamisama _yang tahu.

"Huahhh.., segar-nya.," ucap Naruto saat keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan memakai piyama berwarna orange.

"Semua beban dan tekanan serasa telah keluar.., fiuuhh..," lanjutnya.

Naruto berjalan ke meja rias-nya. Sambil mengeringkan rambut pirangnya dengan handuk, Naruto menatap dirinya yang terpantul dalam cermin, dan mulai kalut dalam lamunan. Tanpa Naruto sadari, seseorang dari luar, berjalan mendekat ke kamar Naruto, yang semakin lama semakin dekat. Saat seseorang itu, telah di depan pintu kamar Naruto, tanpa permisi ataupun mengetuk pintu. Orang itu langsung masuk begitu saja. Hal itu membuat Naruto sangat terkejut.

_CLEK…_

"Jangan melamun terus..," ucap orang itu dengan santai.

"WAAA…?!" kejut Naruto yang hampir terjungkal dari kursi rias-nya.

"Ssst.., jangan teriak-teriak.. ini sudah malam.., kau tahu..," kata orang itu, dan tanpa permisi ia langsung duduk di pinggir ranjang milik Naruto.

"Ah, kau _Gaara. _Ketuklah pintu, sebelum masuk. _Baka..,_" ucap Naruto setelah melihat siapa orang yang telah membuat-nya terkejut.

"Dan…, jangan 'lah kau bersikap ini sama dengan kamarmu. Asal masuk dan seenak jidat duduk di ranjang 'ku..!" kesal Naruto.

"Iya, _gomen..,_" ucap Gaara meminta maaf.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, melihat tingkah sepupu sekaligus ksatria dalam kerajaannya. Sungguh keras kepala pemuda di depannya, Naruto hampir hilang kendali menghadapi Gaara. Jika saja Naruto tak ingat kalau Gaara adalah sepupu-nya, mungkin sekarang Gaara telah tak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Kenapa malam-malam ke kamarku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, hanya ingin berkunjung saja..," jawab Gaara dengan santai.

"Ini bukan rumah yang dapat di kunjungi secara mendadak.., ini adalah kamar, kamarku. Sekarang lebih baik kau keluar, aku ngantuk sekali.., Ok?" ucap Naruto seraya menarik Gaara keluar kamarnya.

"Baik, baiklah," kata Gaara menyerah, dan menurut.

Gaara dengan terpaksa meninggalkan kamar Naruto, dan Naruto langsung menutup pintu kamar setelah melihat Gaara pergi menjauh dari kamarnya, lalu mengunci pintu tersebut. Mata Naruto sudah tak dapat di ajak bekerja sama lagi, dengan langkah lemas Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup, dan tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran kecil nan lembut dari kamar Naruto

.

.

.

Matahari telah menampakkan wujudnya. Naruto pun telah rapi dengan gaunnya. Seperti biasa, jalan-jalan pagi sekaligus melihat rakyatnya beraktivitas. Sebelum keluar Naruto sempat bertemu Gaara, dan berniat ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan bersama. Namun, Gaara menolaknya dengan alasan ia sedang sibuk. Alhasil, Naruto berjalan-jalan sendiri seperti yang Naruto lakukan sebelumnya.

Puas dengan berkeliling dari satu desa ke desa lain, Naruto entah tanpa sadar telah berada di taman yang sebelumnya pernah ia kunjungi. Naruto memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di taman tersebut, dan langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di depan pohon dimana ia dan Sasuke bertemu. Bicara tentang Sasuke, Naruto baru ingat bahwa ia tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Tak mau pusing, dan karena sudah lelah. Sekalian saja, Naruto mengambil tempat untuk dirinya duduk-bersender, lalu mengistirahatkan diri dan tanpa sadar berakhir dengan terlelap.

.

.

.

'_Nghh.., kok seperti ada seseorang yaa?' _batinnya penasaran

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya yang menyerah bola matanya. Alangkah terkejutnya. Tepat di hadapannya, Sasuke menatapnya secara dekat. Duduk saling berhadapan, menatap satu sama lain, dan itu berlangsung sampai beberapa detik hingga Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Kita bertemu lagi, putri," ucapnya sambil mengambil tangan kanan Naruto, lalu menggenggam dan mengecupnya.

"Ah, tung- Nggh…?!" sentak Naruto saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Sasuke. _'Dingin..,'_

"Tanganmu hangat..," komentar Sasuke, terus dengan menggenggam tangan Naruto dan secara perlahan mendekatkan diri pada tubuh Naruto, hingga kening bertemu kening._ 'Kehangatan tangannya pelan-pelan mengalir padaku., kedua telapak tangan dan jariku menjadi hangat, seperti ada listrik yang mengalir diantaranya.' _

.

.

.

**TBC **

Gomen yaa.., bagi yang udah baca . Fic ini di ulang lagi, sama kayak alasan yang sebelumnya, Bagi yang belum mohon saran kritiknya ^^ Oke, sama seperti lalu-lalu REVIEW &amp; REVIEW.. arigatou..


	3. Feeling

"_Kita bertemu lagi, putri," ucapnya sambil mengambil tangan kanan Naruto, lalu menggenggam dan mengecupnya._

"_Ah, tung- Nggh…?!" sentak Naruto saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Sasuke. 'Dingin..,' _

"_Tanganmu hangat..," komentar Sasuke, terus dengan menggenggam tangan Naruto dan secara perlahan mendekatkan diri pada tubuh Naruto, hingga kening bertemu kening. 'Kehangatan tangannya pelan-pelan mengalir padaku., kedua telapak tangan dan jariku menjadi hangat, seperti ada listrik yang mengalir diantaranya.'_

_._

_._

_._

_**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author - HikaruMinori**_

_**AssistantAuthor - PichaChan**_

_**Disclaimer - Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei, HikaMino cuman meminjam untuk Fic ini**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Pairing - SasuFem!Naru**_

_**Warning Typo, Alur berantakan, Gaje, Masih kaku, DLL**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Naruto POV _**

Tangannya yang besar menggenggam lembut tangan kecilku, suhu tubuhku seakan terserap ke dalam tubuhnya yang dingin. Sangat dingin. Seakan kulit tubuhnya tak pernah tersentuh kehangatan sedikitpun. Saat jari kami terlilit, suhu dingin seakan melebur dalam suhu hangatku. Bagaikan matahari yang terselimuti lembutnya salju. Tangan ke tangan. Terus menggenggamku dengan lembut. Matanya yang terpejam, seperti menikmati satu - persatu kehangatan yang mengalir dari sentuhan tangan kami. Aku pun juga begitu, menikmati sentuhannya yang dingin melewati telapak tanganku, dan menembus bagian hatiku yang terdalam.

"S-sudah ya..," ucapku, dan langsung menarik tanganku dari genggamannya.

"Hn, ya..," gumam Sasuke pelan, aku hanya mendengar ada nada kecewa disana.

"K-kenapa kau disini? Dan apa maksud-mu yang…, kamu pasti tahu..," tanyaku dengan perasaan ragu dan penasaran.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, kenapa kau ada disini? Kehadiranmu cukup membuatku terkejut," balas Sasuke.

"Untuk yang tadi, aku tak tahu. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, baka..," lanjutnya di sertai sentilan kecil di keningku.

"Ouch.., sakit tau..," kataku sambil mengelus keningku dan sedikit mengembungkan pipiku.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke singkat dan tak jelas.

Kami pun akhirnya, berbicara bersama. Walau yang paling banyak berkata adalah aku, dan Sasuke hanya sedikit, dan lebih banya berkata 'hn'. Dua huruf yang sangat sering ia lontarkan, ketimbang berkata panjang-panjang. Entah kenapa, aku tak keberatan sama sekali. Terus saja kami bersama, tanpa sadar hari sudah sore. Melihat itu, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kerajaan.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku harus kembali..," pamitku sebelum berlalu. Belum sempat aku melangkah, Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tanganku.

"A-apa?" tanyaku, sedikit terkejut.

"Biarku antar..," balasnya, dan langsung menggeretku. Tanpa mendengarkan ku berbicara.

.

.

.

**_Normal POV _**

"Sampai..," ucap Naruto, setelah berada di depan kerajaan.

"Hn, aku pergi..," pamit Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari tempat Naruto berada. Lama-kelamaan sosok Sasuke sudah tak tampak dalam penglihatannya. Akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk dan beristirahat, setelah memastikan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar sudah tak terlihat. Saat Naruto baru ingin menutup pintu, Naruto sudah di kagetkan dengan sebuah suara.

"Darimana saja, Naruto?"

"WAAA..?!" teriak Naruto, alhasil ia terjatuh dan punggungnya sempat bertabrak-kan dengan pintu.

"GAARA…, SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PERNAH MEMBUATKU KAGET..!" lanjut Naruto, setelah melihat bahwa suara yang mengagetkannya dan berhasil membuatnya terjatuh adalah Gaara. Benar-benar membuatnya emosi.

"Haaahh.., bisa tidak jangan berteriak. Itu membuat telingaku sakit..," kata Gaara tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

Hal itu membuat Naruto makin terselimuti emosi, tapi, emosinya hilang secara perlahan-lahan saat melihat sebuah tangan terjulur di depan wajahnya.

"Gomennasai. Sini, kubantu..,"

"Ah, iya..,"

.

.

.

_Bruuk.._

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang, ia terus menghela nafas berkali-kali. Naruto masih terbayang tindakan Sasuke padanya, benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tanpa sadar, pipi Naruto berubah merah. Jika memikirkan kejadian itu. Mengingat Sasuke, Naruto juga mengingat perkataan Tsunade yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

'_Vampire… Ciuman… Kehancuran..,' _batin Naruto, saat mengingat-ingat beberapa inti dari pembicaraan yang sempat diperbincangkan bersama Tsunade dan Shizune. Sampai saat ini Naruto pun hanya bisa diam berpikir, seolah-olah mencari kebenaran dari kata sederhana itu. Sambil menerawang langit-langit kamar, ia termenung. Arrgghh…, Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya. Frustasi.

_Tok..Tok.._

Suara pintu terketuk terdengar di telinga Naruto. Ia pun segera mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang, lalu menyuruh seseorang yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk. Merasa telah mendapat izin, orang itu masuk, membuka pintu secara perlahan-lahan. Lalu menutup pintu dengan hati-hati, setelah dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"Oh, kau Gaara," kata Naruto, setelah siapa yang berkunjung ke kamarnya.

"..."

"Gaara,..., apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang _'Tiga Kata __sederhana dalam __Syarat Abadi__'.._?" tanya Naruto tanpa memandang Gaara.

"… Tidak banyak yang ku ketahui tentang isi _Syarat Abadi…_" jawab Gaara dengan santai.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Gaara penuh harap. Namun, tatap itu menghilang setelah Gaara melanjutkan perkataannya.

"… Termasuk _Tiga Kata Sederhana, _aku tidak tahu. Gomen…" lanjut Gaara.

"Iya, kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Mungkin aku harus mencarinya sendiri," kata Naruto dengan senyuman. Gaara tahu, Naruto tersenyum paksa dan menahan rasa kecewa.

"… Baiklah, aku keluar. Beristirahatlah, besok jika kamu ada waktu. Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan.." ucap Gaara sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"..."

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya, dan langsung memejamkan kedua matanya. Ingin melupakan sejenak hal-hal yang membuat kepalanya hampir pecah. Namun, tanpa Naruto sadari. Gaara daritadi masih setia di depan pintu kamarnya. Belum berpindah tempat, setelah keluar dari kamar Naruto. _' Kenapa, Naruto? Kenapa dengan tatapanmu dan perasaanmu itu? Kenapa semuanya berubah?' _batin Gaara. Dengan tangan terkepal kuat, Gaara menahan emosi yang cukup besar. _'Uchiha ya..?' _batinnya, kali ini dengan seringai dan emosi yang meluap.

.

.

.

"Huaaahh..,"

"Sudah pagi yaa..?" tanya Naruto, entah pada siapa, sambil mengucek matanya.

Dengan langkah lemas, Naruto beranjak dari ranjang ke kamar mandi, memutuskan untuk langsung membersihkan dirinya. Tak lama, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Air menetes dari tiap ujung-ujung rambut pirang-nya yang masih basah, turun menyusuri wajah dan tubuh Naruto. Lekas saja Naruto sambar handuk yang tergantung di pintu, berniat mengeringkan rambutnya. Namun, hal itu tidak jadi Naruto lakukan saat melihat seseorang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Wajah Naruto langsung merah, menahan kesal. Saat tahu siapa di hadapannya ini. Seseorang yang tak tahu akan sopan-santun. Sebut saja, Gaara. Dengan santai, Gaara bersender di pintu kamar. Melihat Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Hal itu membuat perempatan di kening Naruto muncul.

"… Baru mandi? haah..., dasar putri malas…" ucap Gaara santai, lalu berlenggang pergi.

"KAAUUU…?!"

"GAARAAA…!" teriak Naruto dengan sangat-amat membahana. Sampai-sampai teriakannya itu terdengar keluar kerajaan.

.

.

.

_Tak…Tak…Tak_

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya dengan penuh emosi, seperti punya niat pelampiaskan emosinya pada lantai yang tak punya salah apapun. Kali ini Naruto hanya berbalut pakaian biasa. Rambut di kuncir dua, kaos orange lengan panjang, rok putih yang panjangnya sampai lutut, dan sepatu flat orange bertali. Tidak memakai gaun kerajaan seperti biasa. Kini, Naruto menikmati saat-saat dirinya libur dari semua pekerjaan. Tapi, sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini.

'_Awas kau, Gaara. Jika ketemu, ku tak segan-segan memukul kepalamu itu..!' _kesal Naruto. Akhirnya, Naruto menemukan seseorang yang ia cari setelah berkeliling kerajaan berjam-jam lamanya. Gaara, yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu putih. Tidak memakai baju Ksatria yang biasa ia kenakan. Ingin langsung melaksanakan ucapannya, memukul kepala Gaara. Hingga ia tak melihat sekelilingnya. Alhasil, bukan Gaara yang di pukul, malah ia yang kena pukul Gaara.

_Bugh..,_

Walau hanya pukulan kecil, tetap saja itu membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"I..itaii..!, kok memukulku sih?!" protes Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya. _'Seharusnya 'kan aku yang memukulnya..!' _batinnya itu protes.

"Hukuman untuk orang yang terlambat," kata Gaara dengan singkat.

"Terlambat?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Haaah.., aku 'kan sudah berjanji padamu. Untuk mengajak 'mu berjalan-jalan, aku tahu kau sedang banyak pikiran. Sedikit refreshing 'kan tak masalah. Kau juga libur 'kan?" jelas Gaara dengan panjang.

"..."

Naruto hanya diam berdiri. Mengapa ia sampai lupa, benar yang diucapkan Gaara. Ia juga mendengarkan ajakan Gaara kemarin. Naruto merasa bersalah, karena tidak menyadari kebaikan Gaara di balik sifat dingin dan keras kepalanya. _'Arrgghh…, bodoh sekali kau Narutoo…?!' _batinnya kesal. Kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Sumimasen, Gaara. Baiklah, ayo pergi..," ucap Naruto tersenyum, dan langsung menarik tangan Gaara.

"Oi.., jangan seenaknya menarik tangan orang..?!" protes Gaara. Namun, ia senang. Bahwa Naruto sudah bisa tersenyum lagi dihadapannya.

"Hahaha…, suka-suka..," kata Naruto sembari tertawa dan berlari pelan, tentu saja masih menggandeng tangan Gaara.

Mereka pun bersenang-senang bersama. Tertawa, bercanda, dan bermain bersama. Melepas jarak antara Putri dan Ksatria-nya. Disini yang ada hanya suasana kekeluargaan, layak halnya sepupu yang bermain bersama. Tanpa memikirkan rasa lelah, karena berlari mengejar satu sama lain. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan kesal.

"Ahhh…, senangnyaaa…!?" ucap Naruto.

"..."

"Tidak ku sangka, bisa juga kamu membuat orang senang, Gaara," canda Naruto.

"..."

"Hei, kok daritadi kamu diam saja, Gaara. Ada apa?" cemas Naruto.

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku hanya merasakan ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kita," jelas Gaara.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin ini hanya firasat," jawab Gaara.

"..."

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke kerajaan, sudah hampir malam," ajak Gaara dan langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"… Iya"

.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah berjalan kembali ke kerajaan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang menghalau mereka. Hal itu membuat Gaara langsung mengambil posisi siaga, dan membiarkan Naruto berada di belakang punggungnya. Gaara ataupun Naruto tak dapat melihat jelas siapa orang yang menghalau mereka, karena orang tersebut memakai jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sia..- HEI..?!" teriak Gaara, ketika orang di depannya tiba-tiba pingsan.

Diangkatnya tubuh yang dapat di tebak adalah seorang pemuda. Lalu, di lepasnya tudung jubah yang orang itu pakai, agar mereka dapat melihat siapakah itu. Setelah melepas tudung jubah itu, betapa terkejutnya Naruto, ketika tahu siapa itu.

"Sasuke..!" panik Naruto.

"Oi, kenapa, Sasuke? Hei, Bangun..!" ucap Naruto, sambil menggoyangkan tubuh lemas Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke kerajaan," saran Gaara.

"… Iya…"

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam berlalu, sejak Naruto dan Gaara sampai kerajaan. Sejak saat itu pun, Naruto bergerak gelisah menunggu hasil pemeriksaan atas Sasuke.

_Cleck.. Blam.. _

"Bagaimana, Anko-san?" tanya Naruto segera.

"Hm, aku memang bukan medis. Namun, menurut pemeriksaan secara umum, ia hanya mengalami luka kecil di bagian perut dan dada-nya. Aku juga telah mengobati luka-nya sebisa 'ku," jelas Anko, rekan Shizune.

"Huff, syukurlah. Terima kasih, Anko-san," ucap Naruto, sambil membungkuk 'kan badan.

"Iya, untuk Naru-chan apa sih yang tidak..," goda Anko sambil membelai rambut Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu ya..," pamit Anko sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Sudah ada hasil tentang orang itu?" tanya Gaara yang langsung ada di samping Naruto.

"WUAAH..!"

"Arrggh, kau membuat 'ku selalu terkejut. Namanya Sasuke. Kata Anko-san, ia hanya mengalami luka kecil di perut dan dada," jelas Naruto setelah meredakan rasa kagetnya.

"Ouh, ya sudah. Sebaik-nya kamu kembali ke kamar, sudah malam," saran Gaara.

"Tidak, aku ingin disini. Menjaga Sasuke..," tolak Naruto.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu. Tapi, gantilah baju terlebih dahulu," ucap Gaara.

"Iyaa..," Naruto langsung berlari ke ruang ganti, cepat-cepat ganti baju agar bisa langsung kembali ke ruang Sasuke berada.

Melihat itu, Gaara hanya bisa memandang penuh kesedihan sambil memegang dada-nya. _'Kenapa dada-ku terasa sangat sakit, melihat perhatian Naruto pada pemuda itu? Kenapa juga Naruto sangat perhatian padanya? Kenapa, kamisama..?!' _batin Gaara kesal dan juga kecewa. Setelah menyadari Naruto telah selesai ganti baju, Gaara langsung berpamitan.

"Ya sudah, aku pamit dulu," ucap Gaara sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Iya..,"

Setelah kepergian Gaara, Naruto memutukan untuk mendudukan diri di sisi ranjang yang di tempati Sasuke. Dengan wajah sedih, di belai-nya rambut Sasuke. Naruto sangat perihatin dengan kondisi Sasuke. _'Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?' _batin Naruto. Di belainya terus helai demi helai rambut Sasuke. Hingga suatu reaksi mengagetkan Naruto.

"Nnggg…,"

"Sasuke…, Sasuke…," panggil Naruto, ketika kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka perlahan-lahan.

"S-s-siapa di sana?" tanya Sasuke dengan lemas.

"Ini aku, Naruto," jawab Naruto dengan wajah bahagia, karena Sasuke telah sadar.

"Na-naruto..?"

"Iya, ini aku, NA-RU-TO..," kata Naruto lebih memperjelas.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Sasuke, setelah mendudukan diri yang tentu-nya dibantu Naruto.

"Kerajaan'ku, _EnternalKingdom._" jawab Naruto.

"… Terima Kasih, telah menerima keberadaan –ku disini," ucap Sasuke.

"Sama-sama..,"

Semua terdiam, hanya berfokus pada pemikiran sendiri-sendiri. Saling menatap satu sama lain, beharap mengerti akan perasaan hanya dengan menatap mata. Jenuh akan keheningan ini, Sasuke menarik pelan kepala Naruto, mengajak-nya untuk mendekat. Sasuke menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit memberontak. Namun, Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto agar tetap pada posisi-nya. _'Padahal terluka, tapi masih dapat mengeluarkan tenaga yang cukup kuat,' _batin Naruto, takjub.

Bingung akan perlakuan Sasuke, hendak bertanya tapi bibirnya seakan terkunci. Tubuhnya juga merasa ingin berada dalam posisi ini selama mungkin. Nyaman. Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan yang di terimanya. Hal itu membuat jantung Naruto, dua kali berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto mendengar seperti ada yang memanggilnya, seperti suara Sasuke.

'_Naruto' _

'_Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku?' _

'_Ini aku, Sasuke,'_

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung membuka matanya. Di sana, Naruto hanya melihat wajah tenang Sasuke dengan matanya yang terpejam. _'Apa dia menggunakan telepati? Bagaimana bisa?' _Naruto sangat terkejut apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Telepati? Sungguh penuh misteri pemuda dihadapannya ini. Naruto memejamkan matanya kembali dan berusaha menenangkan perasaannya.

'_Benar-benar Sasuke?'_

'_Iya..,' _

'_Kenapa kamu bisa menggunakan telepati? Setahu-ku yang dapat menggunakan telepati hanyalah seorang Raja, Ratu, Putri, dan Pangeran?' _

'_Apa kamu lupa, siapa aku?' _

'_Ah, iya-ya. Ehehehe… Oh ya, kenapa kamu menggunakan telepati hanya untuk berbicara padaku?'_

'… _Agar tidak ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan kita,'_

'_... Begitu ya.. ' _

'_Naruto…' _

'_Hm?' _

'_Aku… Haus..'_

'_Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ambilkan air dulu ya..,' _

'_Tidak., aku tak butuh air,'_

'_Lalu?'_

'_Aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih dari air,' _

Sesaat kemudian, taring Sasuke mulai memanjang dan mata-nya berubah merah dengan tiga tanda hitam seperti koma. Di dekatkan-nya leher Naruto ke arah taring milik Sasuke. Nafas Sasuke mulai menyentuh kulit leher Naruto, hal itu membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar geli. Sasuke memposisikan taringnya diantara perpotongan leher Naruto. Bersiap menembus kulit tan Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke.. nngghh..,"

"Tenang, Naruto. Ini tak akan sakit…,"

"Ngghh.., arrgghh.. AAAAAAA..!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Gomen, yaa…, Atas alasan yang sama ^^ Untuk yang udah baca, tunggu chap selanjutnya yang tidak akan lama lagi untuk publish. Dan untuk yang baru baca, mohon kritik dan sarannya. Oke, sama seperti lalu-lalu REVIEW &amp; REVIEW.. arigatou..^^


	4. Enemy

_Sesaat kemudian, taring Sasuke mulai memanjang dan mata-nya berubah merah dengan tiga tanda hitam seperti koma. Di dekatkan-nya leher Naruto ke arah taring milik Sasuke. Nafas Sasuke mulai menyentuh kulit leher Naruto, hal itu membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar geli. Sasuke memposisikan taringnya diantara perpotongan leher Naruto. Bersiap menembus kulit tan Naruto. _

"_Sa-Sasuke.. nngghh..," _

"_Tenang, Naruto. Ini tak akan sakit…," _

"_Ngghh.., arrgghh.. AAAAAAA..!" _

.

.

.

_**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author - HikaruMinori**_

_**AssistantAuthor - PichaChan**_

_**Disclaimer - Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei, HikaMino cuman meminjam untuk Fic ini**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Pairing - SasuFem!Naru**_

_**Warning - Typo, OOC, Alur berantakan, GaJe, Masih kaku, DLL**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_

.

.

.

"AAAAAAA…!"

Naruto bangun dengan nafas memburu. Naruto melihat sekeliling ruangan dimana ia berada sekarang. Dan pandangannya terhenti pada seorang pemuda yang terbaring damai di sebuah ranjang. Naruto ingat, ia disini karena bersedia menjaga Sasuke. Tapi, ia malah tertidur. Dalam tidur, Naruto juga bermimpi aneh. Sasuke menggigitnya? Segera saja Naruto melihat cermin di sebelahnya, dan memeriksa lehernya.

"Haaah~ Sudah ku duga hanya mimpi.." lega Naruto saat melihat lehernya tidak memiliki bekas apapun.

"….Nggh"

Gerakan kecil dari jari Sasuke, membuat Naruto mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada Sasuke. Menggenggam lembut tangan pemuda tampan di hadapannya, memandangnya khawatir. Tidak lama, mata Sasuke terbuka, perlahan-lahan menampakkan mata hitam kelam-nya yang membuat siapapun takluk. Naruto sedikit menampakkan senyum kecilnya, ketika Sasuke membuka matanya.

"…..Naruto?" ucap pelan Sasuke, saat melihat sosok yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Iya, ini aku Naruto.." sahut Naruto senang, dan tidak bisa melepaskan senyum dari wajahnya.

"….Dimana…ini?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan

"Ruang kesehatan di _EnternalKingdom_" jawab Naruto, sambil membantu Sasuke untuk duduk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Naruto menjadi penasaran tentang kejadian yang menimpa Sasuke.

"…Bukan hal penting…Kau tidak perlu tahu, Naruto" Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut Naruto.

Naruto melihat luka Sasuke yang telah di perban. Sepertinya lukanya sudah membaik, dan perban-nya telah diganti yang baru. Naruto berdiri, dan membuat secangkir teh herbal. Sasuke menatap bingung Naruto. Naruto paham arti tatapan Sasuke. Dibawanya teh herbal itu ke Sasuke, lalu menyuruhnya untuk minum. Sasuke menatap ragu isi dari cangkir itu. Walau begitu, Sasuke tetap meminumnya.

"….Tidak buruk"

Senyum besar terlihat di wajah gadis pemilik kulit tan ini. Naruto berdoa agar teh herbal-nya bisa membuat tubuh Sasuke, sedikit lebih baik, dan menghiraukan rasa sakit akan lukanya. Setelah Sasuke selesai minum, Naruto mengambil cangkir-nya, dan membawanya ke meja kecil di sampingnya.

"..Lebih baik kamu istirahat.." ucap Naruto, sambil membantu Sasuke untuk tidur.

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak apa-apa" cegah Sasuke saat Naruto ingin membantunya.

"Lalu, kamu mau apa?" tanya Naruto, ketika Sasuke menolaknya untuk beristirahat.

"…Aku ingin jalan-jalan.." Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Baiklah, kamu mau kemana?" Naruto menatap penuh tanya.

"Kemana saja. Asal tidak disini" ucap Sasuke yang berusaha untuk berdiri.

Naruto membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri, lalu membopong-nya. Karena, terlihat Sasuke masih kesulitan untuk berjalan. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang memang lebih tinggi darinya, tentu lebih besar juga keadaan fisiknya. Lalu, berpindah perhatiannya ke luka yang dialami Sasuke. _'Vampire memang bisa terluka ya?' _pikir Naruto bingung, karena Naruto tahu bahwa vampir itu sulit untuk mendapatkan luka.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah batu bening yang memancarkan kilau-kilau pelangi. Di sekeliling batu bening itu terdapat berbagai macam bunga indah, dan juga sebuah kolam kecil dengan air jernih yang dapat memperlihatkan keindahan dasar kolam yang alami. Sejuk dan indah. Terlebih lagi, terdapat aroma herbal di sekitarnya_. _

"Dimana ini?" Sasuke melihat sekeliling dengan penuh tanda tanya

"_MagicStone_. Aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang ini, tapi banyak yang mengatakan _MagicStone _merupakan pecahan dari _RainbowEye_" jelas Naruto sambil membantu Sasuke duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada.

"Hn." Sasuke mulai menikmati pemandangan dimana dia berada sekarang.

Tanpa Naruto dan Sasuke sadari, sejak dari tadi mereka sedang diamati oleh seseorang berjubah hitam misterius di balik pohon besar tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sasuke duduk. Sosok itu memandang kesal Naruto dan Sasuke, mungkin lebih tertuju pada Sasuke. _'Masih hidup ya? ...Kali ini anda lolos, pangeran. Hanya untuk kali ini.' _Tidak lama sosok misterius itu menghilang bagaikan debu tertiup angin, hilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Melihat hari sudah menjelang sore, Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke dalam kerajaan, dan memintanya untuk beristirahat. Sasuke menurutinya, tanpa ada penolakan seperti sebelumnya. Walau kesulitan, Naruto tetap membopong-nya sampai di ruangan Sasuke, dan memberinya istirahat yang cukup. Agar luka yang dialaminya sembuh dengan cepat. Setelah sampai di ruangan yang telah disediakan, Naruto langsung membantu Sasuke untuk beristirahat. Merasa telah selesai, Naruto pamit untuk ke kamarnya. Saat pintu sudah tertutup sempurna, Naruto mendapati seorang prajurit ada di belakangnya.

"Tuan putri, anda mendapat panggilan dari nyonya Tsunade." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas pemberitahuan-nya." Naruto berlalu pergi menuju ruang Tsunade.

Naruto berjalan menuju ruangan Tsunade. Sebelum memasuki ruangan tersebut, Naruto mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, barulah Naruto memasuki ruangan Tsunade. Naruto melihat Tsunade sedang duduk di sebuah sofa sambil menikmati secangkir teh. Naruto mendekati Tsunade, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, baa-san?" Naruto melihat Tsunade dengan penasaran.

"Untuk beberapa hari kedepan, aku sarankan kau tidak keluar dari kerajaan" Tsunade meletakkan cangkir teh-nya, lalu bersender pada sofa yang didudukinya.

Hal ini membuat Naruto menatap Tsunade dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku mendapat kabar bahwa ada sekelompok orang berjubah yang merupakan salah satu _blacklist_ kita" Tsunade menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada Naruto. "Kau tahu siapa mereka?"

Naruto mengangguk. "_Skull _dari _ShadowLand_. Bagaimana mereka bisa menginjakkan kaki di _NatureLand_?"

"Itu karena kemampuan mereka, yaitu dapat memasuki tubuh seseorang dan mengendalikan tubuh itu sesuai keinginannya. Para prajurit yang menjaga perbatasan _NatureLand_, mereka mengalami luka dalam akibat kemampuan dari _Skull_" Tsunade menghela nafas, dan menatap langit-langit dengan sendu.

"Apa yang mereka inginkan?" Naruto mulai diselimuti rasa khawatir yang besar. Banyak yang Naruto tidak ketahui, itu yang membuat Naruto benar-benar merasa gelisah sekarang.

"Dirimu" jawaban singkat yang keluar dari bibir _FortuneQueen,_ membuat mata Naruto menatap tidak percaya.

"A-Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ragu.

"Iya" Tsunade mengangguk, dan mengelus rambut Naruto lembut. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi" Senyum lembut mengembang di wajah cantik-nya.

Naruto membalas dengan senyum yang tidak kalah lembut dan manis. Setelah perbincangan itu selesai, Naruto keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Naruto masih sedikit gelisah dengan apa yang dibicarakan Tsunade padanya. Tapi, Naruto berusaha tenang agar tidak membuat khawatir orang-orang disekitar-nya.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, saat Naruto berjalan mengelilingi kerajaan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua pemuda saling berhadapan dan berdebat tentang masalah yang Naruto tidak ketahui apa itu. Terlihat juga, ada aura tidak menyenangkan keluar dari kedua pemuda itu. Benar-benar aura yang membuat orang di sekitarnya takut untuk mendekat. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, walau pada akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk mendekati mereka dan menghentikan perdebatan yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Gaara! Sasuke! Sudah, sudah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja!" celetuk Naruto sambil memisahkan kedua orang tersebut.

Gaara dan Sasuke saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Padahal kedua pemuda di depannya ini, baru mengenal beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi, sikap mereka sekarang seperti sudah mengenal lama. Naruto akhirnya pasrah, dan menyerah untuk memisahkan mereka. Tiba-tiba, saat Naruto sedang memperhatikan Gaara dan Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja, Naruto melihat sosok misterius yang mengintip diantara pilar-pilar yang menopang kerajaan. Naruto diselimuti rasa penasaran yang besar, maka Naruto mengejar sosok tersebut yang langsung melarikan diri ketika Naruto berhasil melihatnya. Gaara dan Sasuke yang melihat Naruto berlari, segera mengikuti Naruto di belakang.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Sasuke yang berhasil menyamakan ritme lari Naruto, langsung melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Iya, ada apa? Kenapa kau berlari?" Gaara yang memiliki pemikiran sama dengan Sasuke, juga menanyakan hal yang sama.

Naruto menghiraukan keduanya. Naruto menambah kecepatan larinya, walau cukup kesulitan karena gaun yang dipakainya. Naruto tetap mengejar sosok itu, di ikuti Sasuke dan Gaara yang masih penasaran dengan sikap Naruto. Pengejaran tersebut berlangsung sampai keluar dari kerajaan, dan berhenti di padang rumput yang tidak cukup jauh dari kerajaan. Naruto menjaga jarak dengan sosok misterius di hadapannya. Naruto masih ingat akan pesan yang disampaikan oleh Tsunade.

"Siapa kamu? Dan apa yang kau inginkan?" Naruto membuka suara dan memulai perbincangan.

Sosok tersebut, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasuke. "Aku Panther-_Skull_.. Apa yang kuinginkan itu, kau tidak perlu tahu"

"Aku perlu tahu, karena kau ada di negeriku. Aku perlu menjaga kedamaian di _NatureLand_" ucap Naruto sedikit menekan ucapannya dan menatap tajam sosok yang menyebut dirinya, Panther.

Sasuke dan Gaara saling menatap satu sama lain, tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto dan orang asing di depan mereka katakan. Mereka hanya dapat menyimpulkan, orang asing yang menyebut dirinya, Panther itu merupakan tanda bahaya bagi negeri ini. Melihat Naruto yang menatap Panther dengan tatapan tajam dan menyelidik. Hal itu membuat Sasuke dan Gaara bersiap dengan senjata mereka, jika ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Hm, kebetulan aku ada sedikit urusan denganmu, putri" ucap Panther dengan seringai terpasang di wajahnya, walau tidak terlihat karena topeng yang dipakai Panther.

Panther mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil menggumamkan sederet kalimat. Tiba-tiba, tanah yang dipijak Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara mulai berkabut hitam. Tidak lama setelah itu, muncul banyak rantai yang keluar dari dalam tanah dan mengikat tubuh Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara. Rantai tersebut menyerap kekuatan mereka, hingga mereka tidak dapat melepaskan diri semudah yang mereka bayangkan. Rantai tersebut bernama, _HellChain_.

Panther berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari rantai pengikat itu, namun usahanya sia-sia. Melihat itu, Panther sedikit terkekeh pelan dalam topengnya. _'Andai aku masih memiliki waktu banyak, aku masih ingin bermain dengannya' _Panther menatap langit yang mulai gelap, lalu kembali menatap Naruto di hadapannya. Panther menutup mata Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, lalu menggumamkan sederet kalimat yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Tidak lama, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar lemas dan suhu tubuhnya mendingin. Setelah itu, Naruto tertidur dengan nyenyak. Sasuke dan Gaara yang melihat perbuatan Panther kepada Naruto, benar-benar tidak bisa berdiam diri. Walau begitu, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apapun, karena tubuh mereka yang terikat _HellChain_. Beberapa saat setelah itu, mereka dibuat terkejut oleh Panther. Tubuh Naruto yang tertidur, perlahan-lahan dikelilingi aura hitam, dan tubuh Naruto mulai membeku sempurna.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Gaara yang sudah menahan kekesalannya sejak tadi.

"Kau!" geram Sasuke yang memang sudah menahan amarahnya. Matanya berubah merah dan Sasuke mulai menampakkan taring miliknya.

Melihat perubahan wujud Sasuke, membuat Panther menyadari sesuatu hal. Bahwa pemuda berambut hitam dihadapannya adalah seorang pangeran dari _DarknessLand_. _Half-Vampire_, Uchiha Sasuke. Panther sedikit terkejut, setahu-nya pemuda itu sudah dibunuh oleh rekannya. Tapi, Panther tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, karena apa yang dia incar sudah ada padanya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Sampai bertemu lain waktu" kabut hitam menghilangkan pandangan Sasuke dan Gaara, sedetik kemudian kabut hitam itu hilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya Panther, Naruto, dan _HellChain_ yang mengikat mereka.

"NARUTO!" mereka berteriak ketika mendapati Naruto hilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Dia!" Gaara mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menahan amarahnya yang sudah memuncak.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Gaara. "Lebih baik kita lapor kepada nyonya Tsunade tentang kejadian ini"

"Kau benar" Gaara mengangguk setuju.

Sasuke dan Gaara segera berlari cepat kembali ke kerajaan. Setelah mereka sampai, mereka langsung menuju ke ruangan Tsunade. Saat mendengar tentang Naruto, Tsunade sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Sasuke atau pun Gaara hanya dapat diam dan menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tsunade kepada mereka. Karena, Tsunade yang juga sedang dalam masalah, dia tidak dapat pergi menolong Naruto. Akhirnya, Tsunade memutuskan mengirim Gaara dan Sasuke untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Walaupun Sasuke bukan dari negerinya, tapi sepertinya Sasuke pun tidak keberatan tentang hal ini.

"Baik, kami akan membawa Naruto kembali"

"Hn"

.

.

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian hilangnya Naruto dan mulainya perjalanan Sasuke dan Gaara yang pergi menyelamatkan Naruto. Saat ini mereka telah melewati perbatasan _NatureLand_, dan memasuki kawasan _SeaLand_. Lalu, mereka bertemu Shizune saat memasuki _SeaLand_. Shizune sudah mendengar kabar tentang Naruto, dia sangat sedih mendengarnya. Jadi, Shizune memberi beberapa saran kepada kedua pemuda dalam perjalanan mereka dan mengantar menuju perbatasan utara _SeaLand_.

Setelah itu, mereka berjalan melewati hutan belantara yang mengantar mereka ke perbatasan _ShadowLand. _Didalam hutan sangatlah gelap, dan banyak perangkap yang siap menjebak mereka kapan pun mereka lengah. Terlihat sebuah cahaya terang yang muncul di ujung hutan. Namun, lama kelamaan cahaya itu mendekat. Saat sadar itu bukanlah cahaya biasanya, Sasuke langsung memberi tahu Gaara untuk menghindar.

"Menghindar!" Sasuke melompat ke samping kanannya, begitu pula dengan Gaara yang ikut menghindar, namun ia ke samping kiri.

Ternyata cahaya itu adalah sebuah serangan dari seseorang. Cahaya itu memusnahkan apa yang dilewatinya, terlihat pohon-pohon yang dilewati cahaya tersebut habis terbakar tanpa abu. Hal ini membuat Gaara berkeringat dingin. Karena hampir saja mereka mati mengenaskan, jika saja Sasuke tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Berhasil lolos ya?" sahut seseorang yang muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Siapa kau?!" Gaara bersiap dengan senjatanya.

"Aku Tiger-_skull_. Pertahanan pertama dari _ShadowLand_ dan serangan tadi disebut _DragonBursts_." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri kepada Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melewati pertahananku, aku akan membunuh kalian" lanjutnya.

"Coba saja" Sasuke bersiap dengan pedangnya, begitu pula dengan Gaara.

Tiger menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, dengan sekejap tanah yang terhentak, hancur dan membuat lubang besar. Sasuke dan Gaara berhasil menghindar, lalu mulai menyerang Tiger. Gaara menunjukkan kelihaiannya menggunakan pedang, Gaara mengarahkan pedangnya pada leher Tiger, berniat menebasnya. Sayangnya, serangan Gaara dihindari oleh Tiger. Saat serangan Gaara dihindari Tiger, Sasuke memposisikan dirinya di belakang Tiger, dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke Tiger.

Tiger menyadari gerakan Sasuke dan menghindarinya, lalu Tiger menendang Sasuke tepat di perut. Sasuke yang tidak sempat menghindar, terkena tendangan Tiger. Sasuke terlempar dan tubuhnya menabrak pohon besar di belakangnya.

"Akhh!" Darah mengalir dari kepala Sasuke, benturan yang dialami Sasuke sepertinya cukup keras. Bagaimana pun tubuhnya masih belum pulih dari luka sebelumnya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Gaara, saat Sasuke terkena tendangan Tiger. "Kau! Akan kuhabisi kau!" geramnya pada Tiger.

"Heh.., majulah" Tiger menyeringai senang.

Gaara yang dipenuhi amarah, menyerang Tiger dengan cepat dan menargetkan titik-titik organ vital pada tubuh Tiger. Walaupun begitu, Tiger masih bisa menghindari dan menahan serangan Gaara. Sebaliknya, Gaara yang tidak fokus pada sekelilingnya dan hanya fokus menyerang Tiger. Alhasil, Gaara tidak memperhatikan gerakan Tiger, dan terus terkena serangan Tiger tanpa sempat bertahan.

Dilain sisi, Sasuke nampak masih menahan rasa sakit. Dia bahkan belum bisa bangun dan berdiri karena rasa sakitnya. Pandangannya mulai buram, dia tidak dapat melihat sekitarnya dengan jelas. Sasuke menutup matanya, dia akan kehilangan kesadaran. Saat Sasuke di ujung kesadarannya, samar-samar dia mendengarkan sebuah suara yang tidak asing baginya.

"Sasuke…Sasuke" sahut seseorang dengan lembut. Sasuke juga merasakan ada yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Ngh.., siapa…itu?" Sasuke berusaha membuka matanya, melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ini aku. Masa tidak bertemu beberapa hari kamu sudah lupa, hm?" ledek sosok itu pada Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke telah membuka matanya, dia sangat terkejut, bagaimana tidak? Sosok yang di lihatnya adalah...

"K-Kau?...kenapa..kau ada…disini?"

Walaupun pandangannya tidak jelas, namun Sasuke dapat mengenal tatapan mata itu dan senyuman-nya. Tangan Sasuke ingin menyentuh wajah sosok di hadapannya, tapi tangan Sasuke menembus sosok itu. Saat ini kepala Sasuke dipenuhi keheranan, dia bermimpi…atau…tidak? Sasuke tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi.

"…Aku…"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

HikaMino : Gomen, minna-san..! Sepertinya chap ini hancur, alur ceritanya tidak jelas dan terlalu cepat.. Kami minta maaf *bungkuk*

Picha : Hm.. makanya jangan buat cerita saat lagi ngantuk, baka!

HikaMino : Gomen… *pundung sambil pelukan*

Picha : Haah~ *menghela nafas*…Oke, minna-san…mohon Review-nya untuk fic dari Baka-nee~ *bigsmile*

_**Terima Kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca Fic : L.I.C. Walaupun dulu ada yang sudah sempat membaca Fic ini, tapi masih mau membaca lagi dan menunggu publish chap selanjutnya. Arigatou~ Hika, Mino, Picha ucapkan kepada kalian semua~ Seperti biasa...**_

_**Mohon untuk REVIEW and REVIEW, serta KRITIK dan SARAN.. See You Next Chap...**_


	5. Rescue

"_Sasuke…Sasuke" sahut seseorang dengan lembut. Sasuke juga merasakan ada yang menyentuh pipinya._

"_Ngh.., siapa…itu?" Sasuke berusaha membuka matanya, melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya. _

"_Ini aku. Masa tidak bertemu beberapa hari kamu sudah lupa, hm?" ledek sosok itu pada Sasuke._

_Saat Sasuke telah membuka matanya, dia sangat terkejut, bagaimana tidak? Sosok yang di lihatnya adalah..._

"_K-Kau?...kenapa..kau ada…disini?" _

_Walaupun pandangannya tidak jelas, namun Sasuke dapat mengenal tatapan mata itu dan senyumannya. Tangan Sasuke ingin menyentuh wajah sosok dihadapannya, tapi tangan Sasuke menembus sosok itu. Saat ini kepala Sasuke dipenuhi keheranan, dia bermimpi…atau…tidak? Sasuke tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi. _

"…_Aku…"_

.

.

.

_**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author - HikaruMinori**_

_**AssistantAuthor - PichaChan**_

_**Disclaimer - Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei, HikaMino cuman meminjam untuk Fic ini**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Pairing - SasuFem!Naru**_

_**Warning - Typo, OOC, Alur berantakan, GaJe, Masih kaku, DLL**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_

.

.

.

Sosok itu tersenyum lembut, dipeluknya tubuh lemah Sasuke. Tangan kanannya terangkat, mengelus rambut pemuda raven itu. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, sambil melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan melihat dirimu yang selemah ini," ejek sosok itu pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mempunyai waktu lebih lama lagi. Sadarlah, aku tahu kau kuat, dan aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini lagi. Aku akan menunggumu disana," lanjut sosok itu ketika tubuhnya semakin memudar.

"..Tunggu!" teriak Sasuke saat melihat sosok dihadapannya akan menghilang. Sayangnya teriakkan Sasuke tidak berpengaruh apapun, sosok itu menghilang begitupun Sasuke yang langsung tersadar.

"….."

Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung, karena ia mendapati dirinya didalam sebuah gua dengan api unggun dihadapannya. Sasuke juga melihat luka ditubuhnya yang telah diperban. _'Siapa yang melakukannya? Dan dimana orang itu?'_. Sasuke mencoba berdiri, tapi gagal, ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Oh, sudah bangun rupanya," ucap seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, yang ternyata adalah Gaara.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana orang itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia sudah pergi," jawab Gaara yang langsung duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Begitu ya," Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding gua.

"Istirahatlah, kita akan segera melanjutkan perjalanan..," kata Gaara sambil menatap api unggun dihadapannya. "…Kuharap Naruto tidak apa-apa,"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, ia juga berharap demikian. Sasuke benar-benar menyesal, kenapa disaat seperti ini ia tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu yang berguna? Sasuke merasa dirinya begitu lemah, sangat lemah. Ingin rasanya ia bunuh diri, daripada tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mencoba membuat dirinya santai sedikit.

===== L.I.C =====

"…"

Kedua mata shappire itu terbuka, menampakkan cahayanya yang lembut. Dengan tangan terikat, Naruto hanya bisa duduk diam dalam ruangan yang gelap ini. Naruto berharap Sasuke dan Gaara tidak apa-apa, walaupun yang seharusnya di khawatirkan adalah dirinya saat ini. Diculik orang misterius, diikat, dan dikurung dalam ruangan gelap. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah, dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tidak lama ada seseorang yang membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Ternyata kau, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang tidak ramah, pada orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Panther-_skull_, orang yang menculiknya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa _'karya'_-ku.." ucapnya sambil menyentuh dagu Naruto. "…baik-baik saja," lanjutnya.

"..Karya..mu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Nanti kau juga akan mengetahuinya, Tuan putri," katanya sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Perkataan orang itu masih terpikirkan oleh Naruto. Naruto terus menebak-nebak jawaban dari beberapa pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya. Hal itu membuatnya tidak tenang sama sekali, ia hanya bisa berharap Sasuke dan Gaara cepat datang, dan membawanya pergi dari tempat ini. Tidak lama, Naruto mendengar suara walaupun suara itu samar-samar, suara itu berasal dari ruangan sebelah.

"…_Bagaimana sudah siap semua..?"_

"_..Sudah.."_

"_..Baguslah.."_

Siap? Apanya yang siap? Naruto semakin dibuat bingung dan panik, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Terlebih lagi, sepertinya orang-orang itu sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya. Naruto menggeleng kepalanya kuat-kuat, harus dihilangkan pikiran buruknya setidaknya untuk sekarang. Naruto kembali mendekatkan telinganya ke dinding ruangan agar ia dapat mendengar jelas, rencana yang mereka siapkan.

"_..Hei, bukankah sebaiknya kita urus dulu dua orang merepotkan yang ada di depan gerbang utama.."_

"_..Benar juga, mereka berdua sangat merepotkan.."_

"_Kalau begitu, ayo pergi!"_

Mereka? Siapa? Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke dan Gaara? Naruto berharap itu memang mereka. Samar-samar Naruto mendengar derap langkah mendekat ke ruangan tempat Naruto berada, langkah yang terburu-buru. Semakin dekat. Lalu…,

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" teriak seseorang dari luar sambil memukuli pintu dengan keras.

"Hei! Kau didalam!" teriak seorang lainnya, namun lebih pelan dibanding yang satunya.

"Sasuke? Gaara? Apa itu kalian?" ucap Naruto seraya mendekat ke pintu.

"Iya, ini kami! Kumohon sabar, kami akan segera mengeluarkanmu!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengambil aba-aba untuk mendobrak pintu bersama Gaara.

"Naruto menjauh dari pintu!" mendengar ucapan Gaara, Naruto segera menjauh dari pintu.

"…1….2….3.."

**BUKK!**

"Sekali lagi, 1….2….3.."

**BUKK! **

**BUKK! BRAKKK!**

Pintu berhasil terbuka, Sasuke dan Gaara langsung berhambur memeluk Naruto. Lalu, mereka segera melepaskan ikatan tali yang mengikat Naruto. Naruto telah terbebas dari jeratan tali yang mengikatnya beberapa hari belakangan ini, dan sangat terlihat bekas-bekas jeratan tali di kulit tan Naruto.

Setelah Sasuke dan Gaara membebaskan Naruto, mereka segera lari menjauh dari kerajaan. Mereka lari dengan seluruh tenaga yang mereka punya, namun belum lama mereka berlari terdengar suara langkah kaki orang banyak di belakang mereka. Mereka menambah kecepatan lari mereka. Walaupun begitu, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna belum bepihak kepada mereka. Didepan, mereka telah dihadang beberapa pasukan _ShadowLand_.

"Bagaimana ini…kita terkepung.." tanya Naruto dengan nada panik.

"Terpaksa kita harus melawan mereka.." ucap Sasuke sembari menarik pedangnya.

"..Iya, kau benar" setuju Gaara juga sambil menarik pedang miliknya.

Benar saja, tidak lama pasukan yang mengejar, berhasil mengepung mereka. Naruto yang berlindung diantara Sasuke dan Gaara hanya bisa berharap dan berdo'a, agar semua baik-baik saja. Tidak lama, do'a Naruto terkabulkan. Muncul tiang-tiang kayu disekitar mereka, seakan memagari Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara. Keluar cahaya dari tiang-tiang itu, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara menutup mata mereka karena cahaya tersebut menyilaukan penglihatan mereka. Dalam sekejap mereka sudah berada di luar _ShadowLand._ Disana ada Shizune dan juga seorang pria yang sepertinya mengeluarkan kemampuan tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Yamato. Kau telah menyelamatkan mereka, terutama Naruto. Aku sangat berterima kasih," ujar Shizune yang ternyata memantau mereka dari perbatasan.

"Ini sudah kewajibanku untuk menolong tuan putri, jika dia dalam kesulitan," balas seorang pria yang berdiri disamping Shizune seraya memaparkan senyumannya.

Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara. Terlihat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara masih memejamkan mata mereka. Shizune sempat panik, ia takut Naruto kenapa-kenapa. Namun, setelah dijelaskan oleh Yamato, Shizune dapat bernafas lega. Karena Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara hanya tertidur. Hal itu terjadi Karena efek dari jurus yang Yamato gunakan, efek itu berfungsi untuk mengurangi resiko saat berlangsungnya teleportasi.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita bawa mereka kembali," saran Yamato, yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Shizune.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari menembus masuk kedalam kamar melalui jendela yang terbuka. Seorang gadis bergelut(?) dalam selimutnya, lalu membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Gadis itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata yang sayu. Tidak lama, raut wajah gadis itu berubah, ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari keluar kamar. Menelusuri lorong-lorong, beberapa menit setelah pencarian, gadis itu bertemu seseorang yang dicarinya.

"Sasuke!" sahut gadis itu memanggil nama orang yang ia cari.

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. "Hn? Sudah bangun rupanya. Kukira kau akan tidur bakal lebih lama lagi, tuan putri," ujar Sasuke saat melihat yang memanggil ternyata Naruto.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka, terutama dengan ucapannya barusan. Melihat itu, Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan mencubit pipinya. Saat Naruto hendak protes, Sasuke mengacak rambutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi," ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi, ada yang in-" Naruto terpaksa memotong ucapannya, karena Sasuke telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Dasar! Awas saja nanti.." ucap Naruto kesal.

Berselang beberapa jam, Naruto dengan pakaian rapi telah keluar dari kamarnya. Entah kenapa Naruto teringat dengan ucapan neneknya, Tsunade. Naruto berjalan sembari mengingat percakapan ia dengan Tsunade. Naruto baru sadar apa yang diucapkan neneknya semua terjadi.

_**FLASHBACK : ON**_

.

.

.

"_Dengar baik-baik. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan terjadi atau tidak, tapi tetap aku sarankan kau berhati-hati, Naruto," ucap Tsunade dengan pandangan serius._

"_Hati-hati terhadap apa?" tanya Naruto yang kebingungan dengan ucapan neneknya itu._

"_Semalam aku bermimpi, suatu hari nanti kau akan diculik oleh seseorang dari ShadowLand. Mereka memakai topeng dari tulang-tulang binatang. Aku tidak tahu pasti dari kelanjutannya karena pandanganku mulai kabur saat itu," jelas Tsunade panjang._

"_Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dan apa Baa-san tahu apa yang mereka incar?" terlihat jelas bahwa Naruto mulai resah akan hal yang dibicarakan Tsunade._

"_Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau hanya perlu berperilaku seperti biasa. Jangan terlihat seperti kau sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan, tetapi…" ucapan Tsunade terhenti, itu membuat Naruto penasaran._

"_Tetapi apa, Baa-san?" tanya Naruto penasaran._

"_Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti, '__**Dia**__' akan datang kepadamu untuk memberitahukan segalanya," ujar Tsunade sebelum dirinya kembali tertidur._

_Naruto hanya bisa melihat wajah neneknya dengan pandangan penasaran. Dipikirannya penuh dengan macam-macam pertanyaan yang siap dilontarkan kepada neneknya sebelum ia tahu batas sadar neneknya sudah selesai. Butuh waktu beberapa bulan, untuk menunggu neneknya tersebut bangun. Dan Naruto piker itu terlalu lama, sangat lama. Jadi, ia putuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri. Naruto keluar dari ruangan Tsunade, meninggalkan neneknya yang tengah tertidur._

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

Tanpa sadar, Naruto telah sampai dibelakang kerajaannya. Dia mencari-cari sesuatu yang sepertinya memiliki hubungan dengan semua yang diucapkan Tsunade, neneknya. Walaupun ia masih ragu, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, Naruto berusaha berpikiran positif. Tampaknya Naruto mulai kelelahan, sudah hampir setengah jam Naruto mencari, tapi tak kunjung ia temukan benda itu.

"Dimana kuletakkan benda itu?!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Tidak disadari Naruto, benda yang dicarinya itu ada dibelakang dirinya. Benda itu mulai mengeluarkan sinar, Naruto yang menyadari ada sebuah sinar aneh yang muncul dibelakangnya, membalikkan badan. Entah apa yang harus Naruto rasakan, senang karena menemukan apa yang ia cari, atau takut karena tiba-tiba benda itu bersinar. Naruto melangkah mundur, dan menutup matanya tepat saat cahaya dari benda itu menyilaukan pengelihatannya. Setelah cahaya tersebut redup dan menghilang, Naruto membuka matanya. Raut wajahnya berubah terkejut, saat melihat ada seorang pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Rambut pirang yang terbelai angin, mata shappire yang menatap lembut, dan rupa yang manis. Naruto seperti berkaca dicerminnya.

"….Siapa…..kamu?"

"Hmm~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yoookkaaaatttaaa! Hiks…hiks…hikss…

Setelah beberapa bulan, akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin Fanfic ini…Gomenne, minna-sama~

Haah~ Ada beberapa kejadian yang membuat kami harus menundanya. Terutama tentang inspirasi, mendadak Hika tidak bisa berfantasi apapun, begitupun juga Mino yang tengah depresi karena Picha yang tidak sengaja menghapus semua file milik Mino. Apapun itu, Hika hanya bisa bilang…REVIEW&amp;REVIEW


	6. Kurama 1

_Tidak disadari Naruto, benda yang dicarinya itu ada dibelakang dirinya. Benda itu mulai mengeluarkan sinar, Naruto yang menyadari ada sebuah sinar aneh yang muncul dibelakangnya, membalikkan badan. Entah apa yang harus Naruto rasakan, senang karena menemukan apa yang ia cari, atau takut karena tiba-tiba benda itu bersinar. Naruto melangkah mundur, dan menutup matanya tepat saat cahaya dari benda itu menyilaukan pengelihatannya. Setelah cahaya tersebut redup dan menghilang, Naruto membuka matanya. Raut wajahnya berubah terkejut, saat melihat ada seorang pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Rambut pirang yang terbelai angin, mata shappire yang menatap lembut, dan rupa yang manis. Naruto seperti berkaca dicerminnya._

"…_.Siapa…..kamu?" _

"_Hmm~"_

.

.

.

_**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author - HikaruMinori**_

_**AssistantAuthor - PichaChan**_

_**Disclaimer - Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei, HikaMino cuman meminjam untuk Fic ini**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Pairing - SasuFem!Naru**_

_**Warning - Typo, OOC, Alur berantakan, GaJe, Masih kaku, DLL**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_

.

.

.

"_Semakin banyak ku berpikir tentangmu, Semakin banyak air mataku tak terhenti_.."

Pemuda dihadapan Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto bingung. Dia tidak mengetahui siapa pemuda itu, dan sekarang pemuda tak dikenalnya itu mengatakan hal yang membuat Naruto semakin bingung. Walaupun jauh dari kebingungannya itu, Naruto merasa tidak asing dengan kata-kata itu.

"_Walaupun 'ku tetap tak dapat melihatmu_…"

Kalimat selanjutnya ia juga tidak asing, seperti Naruto pernah mendengarnya, tapi ia tidak tahu kapan itu. Naruto mencoba mencari tahu, memaksa ingatan miliknya untuk mengingat kalimat-kalimat tersebut. Saat Naruto berhasil mengingat hal tersebut, Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. '_mungkinkah?' _batinnya.

"_Apakah ada rasa cinta yang lebih besar dari milikku ini?_" ucap Naruto sebelum pemuda itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

Terlihat ekspresi pemuda itu berubah kaget, lalu tidak lama memaparkan senyumannya kembali. Pemuda itu mendekati Naruto, mengusap rambut pirang panjang milik Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, diam tak bergeming dengan wajah yang sudah sedikit merona, walau dipikirannya ia ingin menyingkirkan tangan pemuda yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, Naru. Kukira aku tidak akan terhubung denganmu," pemuda itu mulai angkat suara.

"Aku tahu pasti kamu bingung, akan kujelaskan. Mungkin dari perkenalan diri dulu," pemuda itu memundurkan diri beberapa langkah dari Naruto, dan memberi hormat.

"Namikaze Naruto, seorang Putra Mahkota dari _EternalKingdom. _Aku merupakan dirimu dimasa lalu, Putri Naru," ucapnya dengan senyum manis yang merekah diwajahnya.

Wajah Naruto menampakan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat ketara. Ia menggeleng tidak percaya. Ia berharap ini hanya mimpi, yang benar saja dirinya ada dua? Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Lalu, seseorang dari masa lalu? Naruto ingin sekali tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi, mulutnya terkunci rapat, sangat rapat. Bahkan saat ini ia sangat sulit bernafas.

"H-Hei, kau pasti bercanda 'kan? I-Itu pasti hanya cerita khayalanmu 'kan? S-Sudahlah, h-hentikan semua ini," kata Naruto yang masih tidak percaya, dan menganggapnya hanya sebuah candaan belaka.

"Tidak, aku berkata sesuai apa yang terjadi, Naru. Sungguh. **Kamu** dan **Aku **itu sama, hanya berbeda zaman saja," jelas pemuda yang mengatakan dirinya, Naruto dimasa lalu.

"Baiklah, kalau kamu tidak percaya, tidak apa. Aku bisa mengerti tentang keadaanmu yang sekarang. Memang sulit menerima sesuatu secara mendadak, apalagi hal itu cukup mustahil dipikirkan secara logika, bahkan ilmu juga tak dapat membenarkannya," lanjutnya, ketika ia melihat wajah Naruto masih terlihat tidak percaya.

Pemuda yang mengatakan dirinya, Naruto dimasa lalu, mengatakan sebuah kalimat dengan cepat. Dalam sekejap, rambutnya yang berwarna pirang tersebut berubah menjadi jingga kemerah-merahan, dan mata Shappire-nya yang sebiru lautan itu, berubah menjadi mata Ruby yang semerah darah.

"Untuk sekarang aku akan berpenampilan seperti ini, dan namaku adalah Namikaze Kurama," jelasnya sesudah merubah dirinya untuk menutupi identitas aslinya.

"O-Oke, tapi tetap saja, aku masih membutuhkan beberapa penjelasan yang lebih rinci disbanding apa yang kau katakan barusan, Nar- eh, maksudku Kurama," ucap Naruto yang sepertinya sudah sedikit percaya pada pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Pemuda yang sekarang bernama Kurama itu, menampakan senyuman manisnya. Walaupun penampilannya sudah berubah tetapi sikap dan perilakunya masih tetap sama seperti beberapa menit sebelum ia merubah dirinya. Naruto turut menampakan senyumannya yang tidak kalah manis dari pemuda itu. Memang mereka berdua sudah seperti saudara kembar yang di pertemukan kembali. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang melihat mereka dan memdengarkan semua yang mereka bicarakan dari kejauhan. Orang itu menunjukan seringainya.

"Ini menarik~ Matahari _NatureLand_ sudah bangkit, kabar yang bagus untuk disampaikan pada **dia**," ujarnya, sebelum menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Kurama berjalan kedalam kerajaan, Kurama terus saja berdecak kagum atas perubahan di kerajaan, Kurama berbicara sepanjang perjalanan mereka didalam kerajaan. Dan sepanjang itupun, Naruto berpikir alasan apa yang akan dia pakai, jika ada yang bertanya tentang Kurama a.k.a Naruto dari masa lalu. Walaupun, Naruto sudah memikirkan berbagai alasan, tapi semua alasan yang ia buat tidaklah masuk akal sama sekali. Saat Naruto merasa sedikit frustasi lalu mengacak rambutnya, dan tidak menyadari Kurama yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti, mengakibatkan Naruto menabrak tubuh belakang Kurama.

"Ada apa sih?!" tanya Naruto yang sedikit berteriak.

"Aku mencium sesuatu…bau…"

".._half_-vampire…" lanjut Kurama.

Naruto tersentak, lalu menatap Kurama dengan tatapan terkejut dan juga mustahil. Karena, tidak ada satupun orang disini yang dapat mencium keberadaan _half-_vampire. Satu-satunya anggota berjenis langka dalam keluarga vampire itu yang ada di kerajaan, hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menyamar. Selain dirinya, sekarang ada seseorang yang dapat mencium keberadaan Sasuke, yaitu Kurama. Naruto bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Apa kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu, Naru?" ucap Kurama membalas tatapan Naruto dengan senyuman manis, namun dalam pikiran Naruto itu adalah senyuman iblis.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, lagipula aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud. _Half-vampire_? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya," jawab Naruto secara tenang, walau dalam hatinya ia sangat panik.

"Benarkah? Aku akan menghukum orang yang berbohong lho~" goda Kurama sembari menjilat bibirnya, memandang mata Naruto dalam-dalam.

"S-S-Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong," elak Naruto sambil menjauhkan diri dari Kurama.

.

**GRAP! BRUK!**

**.**

Kurama mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh, lalu menindih tubuh Naruto, mengurung Naruto diantara tubuhnya dan lantai kerajaan. Dibelainya rambut pirang milik Naruto dengan lembut, sesekali menciumnya, mencium aroma buah kesukaannya yang terdapat dalam setiap helaian rambut pirang itu. Naruto hanya terpaku, wajahnya sudah merah padam. Setiap setuhan Kurama pada dirinya, walau itu hanya belaian pada rambutnya, entah kenapa Naruto merasa nyaman, dan mata Ruby-nya memandang mata Shappire milik Naruto secara dalam seperti ingin menghipnotis Naruto agar masuk kedalam arena permainan milik Kurama.

"Naru~" bisik Kurama lembut ditelinga Naruto.

"Tidak kusangka kamu sudah menjadi gadis yang nakal ya~" lanjutnya.

"..Ak-" Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun telunjuk milik Kurama menghentikannya.

"Ssstt..tetap jadi anak baik~" Kurama mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat, dan….

.

**_Psyuuu!_**

**_._**

"Kura-" belum sempat Naruto mengatakan sesuatu, ia telah dibuat tertidur oleh Kurama.

"Hufft, akhirnya berhasil~" ujar Kurama saat melihat rencana untuk membuat Naruto tertidur dengan menggunakan obat bius yang disuntikan pada leher Naruto telah berhasil.

"Kau terlalu mengerjainya.." ucap seseorang dibelakang Kurama.

Mendengar ada suara dari belakang, Kurama menolehkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang berbicara. Mata Kurama sesaat membulat, tapi kembali seperti semula. Ditariknya sudut bibir Kurama membuat senyuman manis, lebih manis dari senyuman yang telah ditunjukannya pada Naruto.

"Ternyata benar itu kamu…" Kurama berjalan mendekat ke seseorang di belakangnya tadi.

"Sasuke~" lanjut Kurama.

"Tidak kusangka kau masih mengingatku, Naru," ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tentu saja~ Walau telah berabad-abad kita terpisah, aku tetap mengingat aroma vampire yang sangat membuat menggila karenanya~" ia terkekeh setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Dasar, sebaiknya kau segera membawa gadis itu ke kamarnya. Tidak enak jika seseorang melihat putri kerajaan tertidur dilantai seperti itu," ujar Sasuke, lalu mencium lembut bibir Kurama. "Cepatlah bangkit, _Matahariku,_"

Kurama menikmati ciuman sesaat itu, terasa lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia cukup kecewa saat Sasuke mulai menjauhkan bibirnya, lalu berjalan menjauh. Namun, ia dapat melihat sekilas senyuman kecil dibibir milik pemuda vampire itu. Setelah Kurama melihat Sasuke menjauh, ia melakukan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke untuk membawa Naruto ke kamarnya. Kurama menggendong Naruto dipunggungnya, lalu memulai langkahnya menelusuri lorong-lorong kerajaan, mencari ruangan yang merupakan kamar Naruto.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Naru-chan~ Aku tidak akan membuatmu terlibat lebih jauh lagi, aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat. Lalu, mengembalikan kehidupan indahmu seperti dulu~" gumam Kurama sembari melirik 'diri'nya dimasa sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Penyakit update telatnya kumat lagi nih~ Ehehe XD

Gomenne, minna-san~ ^^ Tapi, HikaMino janji akan update lebih cepet lagi~

(Picha: Jangan percaya reader =3=)

Abaikan perkataan Picha yaa. Untuk kali ini pendek dulu, diusahakan Chap depannya lebih panjang lagi ^^. Dan ARIGATOU yang udah REVIEW ^^

Oke, hanya itu yang ingin kami sampaikan, terakhir...MOHON REVIEWNYA~ REVIEW &amp; REVIEW~


End file.
